The Impossible
by M.I. High and Unicorns
Summary: The team seem pretty content after the two proposals. But one mistake leads to another. And another. And another. The team will find this out the hard way. Sequel to If we all try, please read that first to understand what's happening. Please review! I don't own M.I.High or any of the characters. Also I would really appreciate it if you could do the poll on my profile page!
1. No matter what

The Impossible

_Two weeks later - At a park near St. Hearts_

All the agents were the park having that celebration that Keri had been planning for the past two weeks. There were about fifteen other people in the massive park, so it was really peaceful and all the couples had all gone of to other parts of the park after finishing there picnic lunch, leaving Keri and Carrie to cleanup. They were getting seriously tired if being the only ones being left out, with no one but each other to hang out with.

The group finally started to merge back together, but only an hour after they first split up. As they walked back to HQ one man turned his phone and said:

"Crime Minister, we have a confirmed sighting of the girl, along with nine other M.I.9 agents."

"Keep up the good work Agent Williams, and, by the way, did you manage to put a tracker on one of them?"

"Yes miss, it should be starting to work by tonight"

"Goodbye" said the Crime Minister, and ended the call.

That night at HQ everyone went to their bedrooms, and by everyone I mean the couples, and Keri and Carrie just stayed in the main room. In Zoe and Dan's room things were going fine. Just before Frank died he had ordered a double bed be put in there instead of two singles, because he could see that Zoe and Dan belonged together. But this one night Zoe received a phone call from someone who wasn't on her contacts. Whoever had called her had a strange voice. Zoe and Dan recognised it straight away.

The person on the other end was The Mastermind.

"Hello V.9.5. I was surprised to find out that we are not completely the same. Never mind. We now know who we want, and if you don't surrender you surrender yourself, B.9.2, and J.4.5, we will blow your school sky high. You have 48 hours. I have sent the drop off point to your phone. Goodbye."

Zoe suddenly started hyperventilating, and only stopped Dan started hugging her and said, "You know Zo, I'll never let anyone hurt you, and I'll never stop loving you, no matter what." Zoe's breathing was now normal, but she had started sobbing, her tears flowing freely down Dan's t-shirt. "I love you too Dan, no matter what"

The phone call had just been a way to find out the exact location of the base. In two hours, KORPS agents had hacked the security lock, and had made their way to the M.I. High HQ. Armed with tasers and guns, they all stood outside every door, and on the signal, went in, injected the agents with a sedative, put them in sacks, and ran with them into the night. Without a trace.

_Hoped you liked it! Please review and do the poll on my profile page. Lucy xx_


	2. No way out

Daisy woke up first, followed by Carrie. It was dark, and by the look of things they had been driving for a long time.

"Is anyone there?" whispered Carrie

"Carrie? Is that you?" replied Daisy

"Daisy, I think KORPS got us. Where are the others?"

Even though all the others were right next to them, the sedative had not completely worn off, and they were still a bit sleepy and couldn't concentrate.

"I think I'm sitting on Oscar's leg...or is it Tom's?"said Daisy

"Daisy, how did we get in this mess? We don't even know where we are, how long we've been in here, or if the others are okay."

"Carrie...?"another voice entered the conversation.

"Rose is that you?"Daisy asked, hoping if was.

"Yeah...guys did KORPS get us?"

"We think so. Rose is there any way we can get out of this van?"said Carrie, hoping there was.

"Sorry guys, I don't think so. The walls and floor are made out of titanium."

"Dammit" came Blane's voice from somewhere on the other side of the van.

"Blane!" whispered Daisy excitedly, as she crawled over to him. The pair shared a hug, and moved back over to where the others were.

"How long have we been in here?"asked Blane, whose shoulder was hurting from lying on it for to long. "I don't know, but long enough for all of us the get pretty bruised" said Rose, as the road so far had been very bumpy.

Suddenly the van stopped, and the agents who were awake heard the back door opening. The light was blinding, and they couldn't see the two KORPS thugs who had opened it.

Then they heard a voice say, "Four of them are awake, let's take them and one other",as they injected another sedative into Carrie, Daisy, Blane and Rose.

They grabbed them and put them into another van, along with Dan.

_With Dan, Rose, Daisy, Blane and Carrie_

Rose woke up first, and the others followed a minute after each other. Even though they were half asleep, it was pretty clear they were in a prison cell, with two KORPS guards out the front.

Even though KORPS had been through with their search for any hidden gadgets, they had failed to get the girls earrings, which were listening devices and communicators. A major mistake on KORPS's part, but there was no coverage in prison, so there was no way of connecting with outside world. But none of this mattered when they didn't know were in the world their teammates were, and at the end of the day, this was all that they really cared about.


	3. Life has no rewind button

At M.I.9 HQ (STELLA P.O.V.)

"Ok, I understand" I said, ending the phone call. No no no! This was bad. If Keri fell into the hands of KORPS we all knew what that meant. Full stop.

I watched the CCTV footage that was taken at the time of the kidnapping. There was nothing except for the group of men walking in the school grounds, who I guessed were the KORPS agents. I added them to the Criminal Database, and sighed.

If only Frank was here. He would know what to do. But he wasn't. And never would be. I forced back tears and went back to my office.

_With Keri, Zoe, Aneisha,Tom and Oscar_.

"Guys? Is anyone there?" came Aneisha's voice.

No reply.

When Oscar woke up his first thought was were Rose was. But then he noticed an orange light that he recognised only to well. The Mastermind.

"Hello M.I.9. I suppose you are wondering what you are doing here. I'll make it short. We no longer need to move The Mastermind's consciousness into a clone. We have deemed all the clones failures and will need you five to destroy them all. And at the end V.9.5. and J.4.5. your teammates will have to kill you as well." said the Crime Minister evilly.

"Why don't you need to transfer The Masterwhatevers conciseness into a clone anymore?" asked Tom

"Because we have found a perfect human to do it for us."said the Crime Minister. "You" she finished, pointing at Tom.

"Me?" said Tom in absolute shock.

"Never. I'll kill myself before you do"

"Tom no! Please no!" pleaded Aneisha

"And have a world ruled by the most evil man to have ever lived? I'm sorry Neish, you know I'll always love you, no matter how far apart we are. But if it means saving the world, my life is nothing compared to the thousands that will be lost." said Tom, truly meaning everything he said.

Aneisha ran up to Tom and hugged him so tightly, as if she would never let go. They shared a kiss, and when they pulled apart, they just stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you Neish"

"I love you Tom"

And with that Tom walked away to a cabinet were KORPS kept a lot of weapons in case of a surprise attack, selected a syringe and injected it, and then fell to the floor. He was gone.

By this time The Crime Minister was in a gallery above, watching this 'heartwarming' scene. Aneisha had broken down, and was sobbing on Zoe's shoulder. Keri and Oscar had frozen in absolute shock. It had happened so quickly, and sadly, life had no rewind button.

"Oh too bad! You poor things. Don't forget your task. You will start tomorrow. Good night." she clicked her fingers and four KORPS guards handcuffed the team, and one dragged Tom's body away. They threw them into a cell, which was mouldy and slimy.

The next day the agents were woken up at 4:30 and given some orange slop which KORPS seemed to call food. They were given weapons and sent out.

"And don't try escaping. Agent Williams here has injected a tracker into one of you. If you anywhere near an M.I.9. facility it will burn you."

_With Dan, Rose, Daisy, Blane and Carrie._

Word had just came through from the major KORPS base that an M.I.9. agent had died. When the team found out they all started crying. Rose was hoping it wasn't Oscar, because they said it was a male. They had also found out about the mission the other team had.

They had never felt so helpless and vulnerable in their entire careers. But there just a chance they could escape, which Rose had discovered. But that was only five of the nine agents still alive that could escape. And if they had already lost one member barely one day in, think of the consequences if this took months!

So what did you think? What did Tom inject into himself? How can Rose's half of the team escape? How will Keri and Zoe cope with the prospect of killing their own sisters? All will be revealed in the next few chapters. Lucy xxxx


	4. I really miss them

_With Oscar, Aneisha, Zoe and Keri_

Zoe and Keri had never wanted to wake up that day. Eventually they would have to kill Kloe and Libi, and then they would be killed to, by Aneisha or Oscar. Although they were clones, they were still family. You can't kill your own family, thought Zoe, you just can't. Walking outdoors off to find the first victim, Zoe had a plan. A plan to make sure no one in her family was killed, and also they might be able to escape.

_With Dan, Rose, Daisy, Blane and Carrie_

"Dan can you see that over there?" asked Rose, pointing to a small red box past the bars on the cell.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"That's a sensor, and it's linked to the security system. If we could stuff it up, there's just a chance that it could jumble up KORPS's security system, reversing every security feature in the building. We can use these, and can inject a computer virus into the system" said Rose, holding up her earrings.

"I would do it myself, but my arms aren't long enough to reach it. You and Blane have the longest arms here, but you've got more motivation to reach it don't you, you want to see Zoe again. Blane's got Daisy, so reaching that box wouldn't be as incredibly rewarding as if you did it, right?"

"You're right. But what about the guards?"

"Haven't you ever heard of the five finger freeze?" Dan looked around to see Daisy and Blane doing something to the guards's back. Once they finished the guards both fell forward.

Dan walked over to the bars are reached through. When it was becoming harder and harder to get further, he imagined this being his only way to Zoe, which in a way it was. Every next centimetre was agony, but finally he got there. He pushed the stud earring into one of the screws, and as well as making a clicking sound, it sent out some sort of silver container that used to look like a button on the sensor into the cell. Daisy smiled and reached for it. She remembered these. It was almost identical to her first lipstick laser, except this one had KORPS written on it.

"I estimate it will take about 30 minutes for the virus to take full effect, so Daisy, after half an hour you ready to use that thing to bust us out of here?" said Rose

"Ready as I'll ever be! But what do we do after we break down the door?"

Rose started up on a complicated plan which involved tunnels and lots of time, but in the end it would get them out of this massive mess.

_With Oscar, Aneisha, Zoe and Keri_

After failing to find any of the clones, the team returned to the KORPS base. While the rest were taken back to the cell, Aneisha was taken to the room were Tom was killed, and left there to suffer horrible flashbacks.

As she walked over to the cabinet, she found the syringe that Tom has used, and was shocked by the label on it.

"48 hour sedative? He's not actually dead!"

"No he's not. On the contrary actually. Your annoying little boyfriend has escaped! Oh when we find him..." said the Crime Minister as she walked in.

"When you find him?" cut off Aneisha, "You will never find him. Or me, when I escape from this madhouse. Because you just don't have the skills, technology and experience that M.I.9 has. But more importantly, you just don't have the people. The family and love that M.I.9 has. And frankly, if we didn't, we'd be just as awful as you guys. So don't you ever raise your expectations that high. Because you will never find him." finished Aneisha.

And with that The Crime Minister just screamed in annoyance and walked out of the room, snapping one of her heels as she went, causing Aneisha to start giggling.

Yes, she thought. M.I.9: 1 KORPS: 0

But there was still the question of how to get out of here. She started looking around for anything that could resemble a map or something like that. She picked locks, only to find nothing except knifes and other weapons. Finally, after hours of searching, she found it. It said it, plain and simple: EVACUATION TUNNEL.

This file was at least fifty years old, and had obviously been forgotten. She snuck it in her jumper, and three minutes later some KORPS guards passing by crash tackled her to the ground and threw her back into the cell, where she showed the others, who were overjoyed to finally have some hope of getting out of the prison.

_Outside St. Hopes._

Tom sighed. Nearly there. It was a school day so he had to be very careful that no one saw him in his spy outfit. He made it to the caretakers cupboard and pulled the broom. When he got to the bottom he was ecstatic to see Lenny, who had been overseas for the past few weeks.

Lenny got on the phone straight away to Stella

"Stella, Tom Tupper has arrived back at base, I'll give you more details later" he said, and hung up.

"Tom, everyone thought you were dead!" said Lenny, rushing up to Tom and shaking his hand.

"Yeah I know, I'm still not sure how I survived myself!" said Tom as he rushed over to his computers, and grabbed a packet of biscuits.

"The journey back I mean. Once I escaped from prison, I had no idea where I was. So I just wondered in one direction until I got to a small town, where someone drove me back to London. I haven't eaten for days", he said, as he was scoffing the biscuits

"Well everyone is very happy to have you back Tom. But what about all the others?"

"Well as far as I'm concerned we got separated - Me, Neish, Zoe, Keri and Oscar in one prison and Rose, Dan, Daisy, Blane and Carrie in another. I don't much more than that sadly. I really miss them all, especially Aneisha"

"I know. I miss them too. Is there any way of knowing where they are?"

"Well maybe. When they checked us for gadgets at the entrance of the building, they chucked our pencils away. There might be a chance that we could trace the last signal they gave out, because that would be where the prison was... but it would take a few hours"

"Well I don't think we have any other choice do we?" sighed Lenny

"I'll start the process now" said Tom. In his head he thought, the sooner he did this, the sooner he could find Aneisha. _With Dan, Rose, Daisy, Blane and Carrie_

Half an hour later the virus was working very well, and the KORPS guards were getting locked in the rooms which were at the end of the corridor. Daisy had started to use the laser, and ten seconds later the lock was broken. Blane and Carrie kicked the door opened and everyone followed Rose out, who seemed to know where she was going.

They followed her to the end of the corridor, where they turned left, and then into a small room which was barely even visible from the outside. Rose opened a trapdoor and went down, signalling for the others to follow. When they got to the bottom they breathed a sigh of relief. Now, now they were safe. They grinned to themselves and started to running through the tunnel that would be their saviour.

Hoped you liked it! Please review

Lucy xxxx


	5. Weaker and Weaker

_Thank you so much to MIHighFan2000 - I really appreciate your help with this chapter!_

Chapter 5

After two days, the team were starting to get seriously tired and hungry. They had used up all the food they'd hidden from the KORPS guards in prison, and there had been little time for sleep, so it was hard to think straight, unless you were Rose.

Daisy was finding it especially hard, and if Blane hadn't been there for her, she would've given up ages ago.

In the middle of the night, they were stopping to rest, when they heard a noise up ahead. This a shock for Rose, who thought the tunnels were disused, and signalled for the others the crouch down. She could just make out two figures, who then disappeared into one of the many rooms that were built on the side of the tunnel. She sighed, and whispered to the others to go into one if the rooms next to the one with the KORPS agents in it.

They all quickly fell asleep, and they all slept very soundly. Soundly enough for the two SPINAL agents who had been told to search the tunnels to grab Daisy and run off with her, back in the direction of the prison.

The next morning, Blane was first to notice Daisy's absence, as he slept less comfortably without Daisy there next to him.

"Rose, where's Daisy?" whispered Blane urgently to a drowsy Rose.

"Mmm, what?" she replied

"Daisy's gone!" shouted Blane in the quietest way he could manage.

"She's what? How?"

"I don't know, but I think those two people you saw last night got her."

"Blane, whoever got her will be long gone by now. The safest thing to do is conserve our energy and continue out of this tunnel, because if we go back, there could be severe consequences" reasoned Rose

"That's what I was thinking" said Blane, even though inside he felt miserable and helpless.

As the the other two woke up, they were told about the suspected kidnapping of Daisy, and both reacted with shock and distress.

"That's horrible!" said Dan, who had gone quite pale. They started their long day's trek, down the seemingly endless tunnel.

_An hour later_

Guys, can you see what I see?!" squealed Carrie.

The others looked up, to see the blinding light which meant an exit to this horrible dark, slimy, creepy place. Rose started running towards the ladder, with tears of joy running her face. She grinned at the others, and started climbing up. The others followed, but with less extreme reactions.

Blane was a bit forlorn to leave his last link with Daisy, and made it his life ambition to find her, no matter what else happened.

When they reached the top, they were surprised to find themselves in a park, quite near St. Hearts. Strange coincidence, but all the agents wanted was to get back to base, and were hoping Lenny was there.

_With Oscar, Aneisha, Zoe and Keri._

Sadly for the team, the file had turned out to be a fake, probably planted as bait. Zoe had noticed that there was no dust on the file, it smelt of the Crime Minister's perfume, and it had the new logo of KORPS on it, different to the one used in the 40's.

Zoe still had her plan, and she was going to tell the team soon, once they had cheered up a little.

_At H.Q. _

Tom sat his computer trying to get the signal, which had proved to be much much harder than he had first thought. He sighed and stepped away from the computer for a second, when he heard the lift coming down. At first he thought it would be Lenny, but he got a huge shock when he saw who stepped out.

"Guys?" said Tom

"Tom? What are you doing here?" asked Dan.

Tom told his story, and then the others told theirs, well Dan, Rose and Carrie did.

Blane was standing in the corner quietly, swaying back and forth, and then fell to the floor.

Rose rushed over, and checked the unconscious Blane's pulse, which was getting weaker and weaker by the second.

_Hope you like it. Please review and do the poll on my profile page - it's really important for the story._

_Sorry about the delay - I had a bit of trouble uploading this._

_Lucy xxxx_


	6. That Scream

**Chapter 6**

_Hi guys, sorry for not updating for a while, and I'm afraid this chapter is pretty rubbish. I'm writing the next chapter at the moment, and trust me it is much better than this one. Please read and review, and do the the poll on my profile page. Also I have started a community on M.I. High romance stories, so if you want to join just PM me and I'll be happy to let you in. _

_Thanks again, Lucy xx_

Quick, call an ambulance!" shouted Rose to Dan who shot over to the phone onto M.I.9 medical, who deployed a helicopter, which would be quicker than an ambulance.

Blane's pulse was now at five beats per minute, but fortunately hadn't gone below that for at least ten seconds. But then suddenly it dropped. To low.

_Daisy's P.O.V. _

Urgh. Why are my eyelids so heavy?

"Ahh. One of out little escapees" came a voice which I recognised as The Crime Ministers

"I'm not going to work for you!" I exclaimed, perhaps a little to fast, as I felt really dizzy afterwards.

"Hmm, well maybe not like a usual KORPS agent, but in a way that will prove invaluable" she replied, clicking her fingers at a nearby KORPS agent, who came and injected a needle into me.

I grimaced. I knew what that was. Truth serum.

"My first question. What is the location of your base?"

"Underneath St. Hearts High School" I said, distraught about the information I would have to give away.

"Second question. Who do you care about more than anyone else?"

"Blane Whittaker" I replied, sadly, as I knew this would be something that KORPS would use to their advantage.

"That is all for now. Chuck her in Section D" said the Crime Minister impatiently

Section D was the most unhygienic part of the whole prison, but after the events of the past few days, a mouldy bed was better than no bed.

_Back at H.Q. _

Blane's heartbeat was now at zero. Rose gasped and started doing CPR on Blane's chest.

Two minutes later, everyone was relieved to see his heartbeat rise to about 25 bpm. At that exact moment, two M.I.9 paramedics burst out of the lift, and ran straight to Blane's side, and praised Rose shortly for her fast response.

They carried the still unconscious Blane out of H.Q, while Dan, Carrie, Dan and Tom quietly hugged Rose, as they were still in shock.

"You know how thankful Daisy would be Rose" said Carrie to Rose, who was still coming to terms at what had happened.

"Yeah. But why did that happen so suddenly? And will it happen again?" questioned Rose.

"Rose, all that matters now is that you and Blane are ok, and that you just saved someone's life" said Dan, who had been really quiet until now.

"Thanks guys-" Rose was cut off by Tom

"Guys, I think I might know were Daisy is. You know how you injected that virus into KORPS's security system? Well when any M.I.9 device is used, it gives off a small signal. Basically untraceable, but not if you're me. I just traced the signal to what I believe to be the KORPS prison you guys were in"

"Woah, that's brilliant Tom!" exclaimed Carrie

"Seriously though, getting in and out if here won't be easy. This place has serious security, even though it is easy to take down..."

_Outside the KORPS prison, two days later_

Blane grimaced, as he felt a pain in his chest. Collapsing and going into cardiac arrest wasn't his ideal thing to do when he was safe again.

But when the others had explained to him about the plan to get Daisy out of the prison, who was he to stay in hospital? He had escaped from the hospital a few hours ago, with the help of his team, and now had come to save Daisy from the clutches of KORPS. With the help of all the others back at the base.

Dressed as a KORPS interrogator, it all seemed to easy to get into the prison. But when he got to Section D, where he had been told the M.I.9 escapee was, he heard a loud, ear piercing scream.

Whoever it belonged to was clearly terrified. And it didn't take much to recognise the scream. Blane was certain is was Daisy's.


	7. Dead End

**Chapter 7 **

Blane quickly walked into the room were he had heard the scream, to see a KORPS agent holding a knife up to her chin.

"Umm...that won't be necessary!" said Blane, with anxiety in his voice.

The KORPS agent looked at Blane's name tag and drew the knife away from Daisy.

"Now, if you'd leave us in peace, I like to ask this young lady some questions" said Blane as the KORPS agent walked out the room.

Blane locked the door and ran across the room to untie Daisy of the ropes that were around her wrists and ankles.

"Blane?" squealed Daisy as he wrapped her into a giant hug. The couple shared a long, romantic kiss, and both of them had never been so happy in their entire lives.

"How did you get in here?" asked Daisy

"No time to explain. You have to come with me" said Blane in an almost whisper

Daisy followed Blane to where they had previously been held and past their old cell. They continued on to the room with the trapdoor the went into the tunnel. Just as they got there, Daisy resisted Blane's grip

"Blane, no. Remember what happened last time?"

"Yes I do Dais. But this time we have communication with M.I.9, plenty of food and water, and there's just the two of us, we can move faster. So come on Daisy, do this for me and the rest of the team" pleaded Blane

Daisy didn't reply, just kissed Blane and went down the ladder, which Blane did also.

_ With Aneisha, Oscar, Zoe and Keri_

Zoe was pretty happy, because she had just finalised her idea for the escape. She knew that KORPS still needs a perfect clone, and that Tom being a perfect person for the Masterminds consciousness was just a lie to make us loose a member of our team.

They had been reassigned the mission to find the clones, except they had to kill every clone except one, Loren, who's code was R.3.8.L.0.R.3.N.2. She was the new intended host of The Mastermind.

But for this plan to work, it would mean the person with the tracker in their arm might have to suffer quite a bit. And that was Keri.

"Guys I have an idea of how to get to get out of here, but it's pretty gruesome and we will only do it if it's ok with you Keri. So you know how Keri has the tracker in her arm?"

"Yeah" everyone said

"Well I think if we can cut it out and keep the blood on the knife, it will look like we have killed one of the clones. Then the next day we go out and leave the tracker out in a field and run off." finished Zoe.

"Actually I think that's a great idea!" said Keri "But does anyone here know how to do stitches?"

"I do. It was part of our training at AMAC." said Oscar

"Great! Well done Zoe - I think that idea is brilliant" congratulated Aneisha

They all went to sleep happy and hopeful, as this was probably one of their only chances of getting out of here alive.

_At H.Q. _

"Guys, there's an incoming message from Blane" Tom said, as the others gathered around Tom answered it to hear Blane's voice on the other end.

"Hey guys. I've got Daisy with me and we've covered about a third if the tunnel, which is really weird because it took us like a day to get that far and we've only been going for an hour" said Blane

"Oh that's probably because we got lost a few times and you guys have a GPS. Can I please speak to Daisy?" asked Rose

"Hey Rose!" came Daisy's happy voice "Hey Daisy! Look I just wanted to know of KORPS injected anything into you"

"Well, nothing apart from a truth serum..."

Suddenly they were cut off, as the line had gone dead.


	8. Tess

**Chapter 8 **

Blane? Are you there?" asked Rose

"Yeah sorry I had to cut all coms because we went past a sensor" explained Blane

"Oh ok. So take the next right, and you should find an overhead trapdoor"

"How did you know that?" asked Daisy

"Oh we found an old file from the final assault team. They had discovered the tunnel so KORPS disused it. The team got a full diagram of it though, so that's how we can help you through it" said Tom

_ With Aneisha, Oscar, Zoe and Keri_

"Off you go" said a KORPS agent, handing each of them a knife and a gun, and Oscar also got a genetic tracer.

The team got to the house were a clone was. They knocked on the door and was opened by a girl the same age as Zoe and Keri, and had red hair.

The code on her arm was Q.2.6.T.3.S.S.4

"Tess" Zoe and Keri said quietly

"Um I think you have the wrong person...my name is Annie" the girl replied

Zoe and Keri explained to her about the whole Clone of the Mastermind thing, and she agreed to go to the M.I.9 building in London and see Stella.

As Tess was running off towards a taxi everyone turned to Keri, who sighed. It was time.

Ten minutes later, after lots of wincing and grimacing, the tiny microchip was taken out, and Keri's arm was stitched back up. And there was lots of blood on their knives too.

They all returned to the prison and they all got a good night's sleep.

_ The next day _

The team set off in the direction of London, dropping the microchip 50km out from the city. At last, they were free.

Two hours later they arrived outside the caretakers cupboard. When they arrived down, everyone started crying.

Rose and Oscar were speechless, and they just stood there hugging, tears streaming down their and Dan were exactly the same. They had never realised how much they would miss each other.

But Aneisha and Tom just stood there, staring into each other's eyes, until Tom ran up to her and kissed her softly but surely.

As they pulled apart Aneisha started crying hysterically. She hugged Tom so hard. He hugged back, and the others gave them some space, and disappeared into the other rooms.

"I missed you so much Tom!" said Aneisha between sobs

"Me to. Neish, you don't understand how much I love you" said Tom

Aneisha lifted her head up and stared into Tom's eyes, and then kissed him

"Don't ever pretend to die again" said Aneisha, letting out a little giggle, and staring up at the ceiling

"I won't. Neish I have a question" said Tom

"Yep. What is it?"

She looked back down to see Tom on one knee, holding a box with a beautiful ring in it, which was covered in sapphires. She gasped.

"Neish, I love you so much and you are prettiest, funniest and happiest person I have ever met. Neish, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Tom, I love you too" she said Aneisha was still crying, but now they were tears of joy.

Tom slipped the ring on, and the couple shared a kiss.

_Thanks for reading! But don't think that the story is all downhill from here! There'll be many more twists and turns, and you'll get to find more about Loren, and you'll see Tess again as well. But they will have smallish parts in the story because I'd like to keep the story with the as little involvement from OC's as possible._

_Please review!_

_Lucy xxxx_


	9. Not by myself!

**Chapter 9**

The next day Daisy and Blane arrived back at base. Everyone was back together again, and very happy!

"I hate to shatter the reunion, but we still have the problem of Loren and Tess..." said Keri

"Who?" asked Daisy

"Loren is the new perfect Clone of the Mastermind, and Tess is a failed Clone" explained Zoe

"Well Tess has been taken an M.I.9 training facility, apparently she's good agent material. And well Loren, there's just the possibility that she has just been found by M.I.9." said Tom

Tom was about to turn around the computer screen when there was a deafening bang. All the agents turned around to see 12 KORPS agents crammed into the lift.

They were all holding weapons such as knifes, tasers, and guns. Tom pushed the emergency button which sent a signal direct to M.I.9 HQ.

Then all the agents just screamed and ran into one of the nearby rooms. The boys made sure the girls got in first, then bolted the door.

But then Tom remembered something

"Oh no..." he thought

The email that he was going to show the others before the base was attacked was about Loren. If KORPS saw that email, they would know her location. And if KORPS found her, we all knew what that meant.

He told the others, who were shocked. But before they could contemplate what to do they were surprised.

All the noise that the KORPS agents were making had stopped. Oscar carefully and slowly opened the door. He was relieved and confused to see all twelve KORPS agents lying on the floor, unconscious.

He was even more confused to see Stella standing there with all the KORPS agent's weapons just behind her.

"Stella?" asked Oscar

"I heard your base was under attack so I used the underground tunnels to get here. I was a field agent once upon a time you know' said Stella

"No I don't think we did know. Stella we think M.I.9 have got Loren" said Tom

"Oh you don't think I defeated all those KORPS agents by myself did you?" said Stella stepping aside, to reveal a pretty, red haired girl, about Keri and Zoe's age.

The mark on her arm read R.3.8.L0.R.3.N.2

"Loren?" whispered Keri and Zoe in unison

"Are you guys my sisters too?" Loren asked

"Yes we are. Who have you already met?" asked Zoe

"A girl named Libi. She was at M.I.9 HQ when Stella brought me in" explained Loren

"Guys what's this?" asked Stella from the computer nearby

A video message was screening love from an unknown M.I.9 base somewhere in Northern England.

"Chief Agent Knight, Agent Thompson reporting here. A few minutes ago all of our agents here except me were captured by KORPS. I was returning from a mission and I saw them all limp and being dragged off. I'm sorry but there nothing I could do..."

The video was cut off suddenly for some reason, which meant Stella groaned in despair.

"Team, go to the base nearest Liverpool, and assist Agent Thompson if he is still there, and take Loren with you. Also collect Tess from the safe house there and bring her" ordered Stella

As the team left the school grounds, Blane found himself starring down the barrel of a gun. Daisy looked across and screamed.

And it was this action that could cost Blane's life.

_Cliffy! Sorry guys I couldn't help myself. Bad habit I guess! Please read and review, and be honest in what you say! I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing and I would appreciate your suggestions anytime. _

_Lucy xx_


	10. Secrets

_Hey guys! Sorry I took so long in updating, but I have had no internet access off a very long time, which I got today. Please read, review, do the poll, the usual. _

_**Chapter 10 **_

The gunman suddenly moved the gun is Daisy's direction, and shot.

Everyone remained silent, waiting to see the outcome, because the gunshot had left a lot of smoke. They were relieved to see that the bullet had passed her head and had hit a nearby tree, but they still had the problem of of gunman outside St. Hearts.

And they were even more shocked to see the word SKUL on his uniform.

Quickly thinking, Rose grabbed the gun out of the SKUL agent's hand and fired up into the air until there were no more bullets.

Then Oscar handcuffed him and chucked him over to the police who had come when they heard the shots.

Where SKUL back? And, if so, how?

But there was no time to think about that, as the M.I.9 van had come to pick them up to take them as close as they dared to the other base. But what they didn't know was that there were plenty of SKUL agents hiding along the way, watching every turn the van took.

And they also didn't know was that these SKUL agents weren't actually SKUL agents. They were androids made by SKOTOMA, sent to destroy all of the agents, and take Loren.

And now they had basically handed Loren right to KORPS. It was basically a death trap. When they arrived they were shocked at what they found

"There's a whole wall missing over here!" exclaimed Carrie

"Same over here" replied Oscar In a corner, Daisy walked up to Blane

"Blane, look, I am so sorry for what I did!"

"Don't worry about it. I was stupid for not noticing him"

"No Blane it's not ok. You almost died because of me and that's not ok"

'Dais, seriously it's ok. Let's just leave it behind" said Blane coldly, as he walked away

A tear slid down Daisy's cheek, and she ran out the building, sobbing

_Ten minutes later _

"Guys! I found him!" came Dan's voice

"Call an ambulance as well" yelled Tom who had just come over.

"He's got a bullet wound, and he's unconscious"

"Oh no. Dan and Aneisha, do you remember this?" said Keri, ten metres away, pointing at a piece of metal, with a circle filled with tiny lines engraved in it.

"Yeah... Oh no! We saw that at SKOTOMA in The Mayze. Does this mean...?" inquired Dan

"Yes it does. KORPS gave created androids the same type that we saw when KORTEX ran M.I.9, and have controlled them right into M.I.9 bases"said Keri

"Right. And that might explain the SKUL agent as well. When I chucked him over to the police, there was a wire poking out of his hand" Oscar added

"So your'e saying that KORPS have created androids to replicate SKUL and KORPS agents" said Loren

"Yep. So the KORPS agents that Agent Thompson saw dragging his teammates away were actually androids?"

"Yes! Guys has anyone seen Daisy?!" yelled Blane, frustrated with the length of time it took him to realise she was gone

"What? Is she gone?" asked Carrie

"Well duh! Would I be asking if she wasn't?" yelled Blane at the top of his voice Rose was about to break up the situation, when everyone heard a creak.

Then they saw lots of the junk on the floor moving around without any of the agents being anywhere near it.

"The invisible death!" exclaimed Aneisha

"The invisible what?" asked Oscar

"No time to explain, just get into pairs and place a circle of whatever you can find around you" answered Aneisha

Five minutes later, everyone was getting tired of the endless stream androids, and five of them had collapsed leaving only Loren, Tom, Zoe, Blane and Rose standing. But then suddenly there was a massive BANG!

After the dust was cleared away it revealed all the androids, now visible, lying on the floor.

But everyone was more surprised to see Tess, Libi, Kloe and Daisy standing behind it as well.

All the clones ran forward to greet Zoe and Keri, but Daisy just stayed put, and said coldly,

"Blane, we need to talk."

"Look, Daisy if you you want to cancel the wedding it's fine. I know you basically hate me at the moment."

"No, Blane, I don't. In fact what just happened has made me love you more. I guess I just needed some space after what happened a few days ago."

"What happened Dais?" Daisy was holding back tears as she said,

"Blane, a few days ago I discovered an I.D. card, my dad's. He works for KORPS Blane. My dad works for KORPS."

"Dais, I'm so sorry - is there anything I can do?"

"Well, there is one thing" said Daisy

She grabbed the back of Blane's neck with both hands and pressed her lips up against his. Blane put both hands around her waist and deepened the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart Daisy stared into Blane's eyes and mouthed, I love you. Blane grinned and mouthed, I love you too.

Daisy giggled and Blane let a out little laugh at the awkward silence

"So how did you get Kloe, Libi and Tess here?"asked Blane "You know how Stella told us to collect Tess and we didn't? Well when I stormed off after our little chat, I came to a little park. Sitting on the grass were three red-heads, and I recognised Kloe from I file I saw a few months ago. I collected them and got them into some spy outfits and brought them here."

"Oh ok, cool. Daisy you really are amazing. I have no idea what I'd do without you. We'd probably be getting back now, but one kiss?"

"Sure" said Daisy, leaning in.

"Um, I hate to break this up, but we need some help to get Agent Thompson to the ambulance" interrupted Keri

Daisy and Blane looked at each other and sighed. This would have to wait. Helping Agent Thompson came first

_Two hours later, at the St. Hearts base_

"Daisy and Blane, can we speak to you over here?"

"Sure" said Blane walking over to into the room which they were standing outside. They opened the door, only to find Rose and Oscar standing there, kissing passionately.

"Excuse me?!" yelled Oscar in annoyance, and slammed the door shut

Daisy's mouth was shaped in a classic O, and Zoe just smiled at the couple.

They moved into the next one, and Zoe shut the door.

"You know how we're all getting married, well we thought that we could could have a joint wedding, and have it in M.I.9 HQ." said Dan

"I love that idea, but did anyone else notice the ring on Rose's finger when we walked in on them?" asked Daisy

"Oh my god really? This is perfect, three couples getting married at the same time!" said Zoe, who was really excited at how this was turning out

Later on, Rose and Oscar announced that they were getting married, and agreed to the amazing wedding ceremony that the others had planned at M.I.9 H.Q.

Tom and Aneisha also did the same, and everyone was so happy for the pair

So that was four couples getting married on the same day.

That night they had at a party, watching movies, eating biscuits, and then falling asleep with their fiancé's.

But what they didn't know was that all this was being monitored on KORPS TV. When the KORPS androids had attacked the base, their specific task was to install a camera with direct feed to The Heart.

The Mastermind was planning big. Very big.

_Sorry if this chapter was a big rubbish, but I am starting on a third and final story for the series. There will be one more chapter after this, please elf mad know what you want for that and the next story. xxxx_


	11. Gunshot

_I know this chapter is rubbish but anyway...I tried but I've had some things to get through at the moment please is a third and final in the trilogy so look out for it. xxxx _

_P.S. I'm still going to write but not another one in this series_

_One week before the wedding_

All four girls were out shopping for dresses, while Keri and Carrie were organising the catering and stuff like that.

But when Rose had gone up to a shop assistant, she realised that she and the others were in serious danger.

_Daisy P.O.V_

I told Dad that I was getting married, just before he had left for his year long 'business trip', which I assumed was just an excuse to be with KORPS. If he wanted to leave his family behind, fine have it your way.

But don't expect any mercy from me.

When I told Blane about my dad, it felt like a 100kg weight had rolled off my shoulders. I can tell him anything, and he'll keep it a secret. But there was the problem of telling everyone else. I trust them, but I'm scared that they might think of me differently if they knew my dad was a KORPS agent. I would have to tell them soon. And besides, I could put them in danger.

_End of P.O.V._

"Hey guys, look at this one!" exclaimed Rose in delight, pointing at a black dress. It was full length, and had sequins running up the slit which started at the floor and ended just above the knee.

"Mmm, ask about the price first. I wouldn't be spending too much on a dress like that" said Daisy

Rose walked up to the nearby shop assistant, and asked for the price. The assistant was about the answer when she saw Rose in her defensive position.

She looked down to see a large clump of wires poking out of her hand.

'Uncovered' was what her screen flashed all over.

'Return to base after destroying human' was what it flashed next.

The others rushed over to help Rose, who would need help defeating an almost indestructible android. After fifteen minutes of fighting, the android showed no signs of slowing down, and the agents were about to give up when the android came crashing down to the floor.

Standing behind it was Kloe, grinning at her victory.

"Kloe?!" asked Zoe, giving her sister a hug

"Zoe! Never thought I would be saving you four from something not even human" she replied

"What are you doing here, just out of interest?"

"Well you know how I'm one of your bridesmaids, I thought I might get a dress here"

"Can I talk to you, in private?" asked Zoe, taking Kloe into a corner

"Are you serious? Yes!" came Kloe's excited voice after a few minutes.

"What was that about?" asked Rose when the pair came back over

"Well Kloe, Libi, Tess and now Loren have been living in the same safe house. A few days ago I asked Stella if Kloe could come and live with Keri and me. I will still have to live in a safe house when I'm married, you know"

"So Dan will be there with us?" asked Kloe, who had always got on well Dan

"Yeah. We'd better be going now, so you can get your stuff from your old house and bring it to my place if you want"

"Sure! See you soon" said Kloe, giving her sister a hug

_A week later - the day of the wedding_

It was a frosty Saturday morning, and the guests were lucky as they were getting picked up in limos to be taken to M.I.9 HQ. There was one for every family, except the only downside was that when they were a kilometre from HQ they had to blindfolded, to make sure no one saw where in the building they were being taken.

The Dixon-Hallidays and the Guptas arrived first, followed by the Morgans and Zoe's family. The Tuppers and the Joneses arrived next, and then the Whittakers and the Millars.

Meanwhile, in the girls dressing room, the girls were just were about ready.

Zoe was wearing a emerald green full length dress, which fitted her slim figure perfectly. Rose was in a navy blue dress, which flared out at her waist. Aneisha looked gorgeous in her red dress, which was a similar style as Rose's

But Daisy looked by far the best of all of them, dressed in a white ball gown with black roses running across the chest.

Although the dresses were pretty different, they did have one thing in common. Each of them had a black trim on the bottom of the dress, in remembrance of Frank. Today Zoe was quite emotional. She was so happy to be getting married to the person she loved with all her heart, but was so sad that Frank, who had basically been her father, couldn't be there with her and Stella.

She sighed. Time to go and get married. Just smile and don't think about him too much. Just think how happy he would be for you. A tear slid down Zoe's face, as she walked out of the room, following the others.

When the boys got into the massive hall, they were very nervous, but couldn't believe all the people who had come to watch, including some unexpected members from their families. Stark, Lenny, The Head of M.I.9, Stella and other top M.I.9 officials had come. But Oscar was really surprised when he saw Jade Dixon-Halliday, his mum, sitting next to his dad, chatting. Great. Just what he needed on a day like today.

If we skip all the boring vows, and the short kiss that the couples were allowed, we come to the now married couples walking back down the aisle. Everyone was radiant, but the smile on Zoe's face had lit up the whole room. She had never been happier in her entire life, and it could only get better, if Dan was around.

As they left the brightly light hall, they arrived in a hallway, separate to the one which all the guests were leaving through. Dan pushed Zoe to the wall, his hand on the back of her head. He tilted his head, and pressed his lips up against hers. Zoe snaked her arm around Dan's back, and deepened the kiss.

_Oscar P.O.V._

Oh my gosh. It's all done. I'm married to the most beautiful, intelligent, loving girl I will ever know. The smile on my face when we walked down the aisle was the truest it had ever been. And then I saw my mum and dad smiling at me proudly, and my day had just got better. But when we walked out of the hall, Rose looked at me and pointed.

I laughed when I saw Dan and Zoe kissing passionately, and we looked in the opposite direction, and walked to the dining room, where Carrie, Keri, and all the guests were waiting. When we got there, Carrie ran up to us and gave us a hug, said congratulations, that stuff.

I didn't know what to do when I saw Agent Stark walking up to us, I just nudged Rose and turned to face the man who had given us so much trouble in our days at M.I. High.

_End of P.O.V._

"Um, hello agents. I just wanted to give my congratulations to the pair of you, and say hello to you Agent Stewart" said Stark awkwardly

"Um...Thanks?" replied Rose

"And also, I want to apologise to you three for the hard time I give you as junior agents"

"Apology accepted. Wow Stark you've changed" said Carrie

"Well I realised after you three left, that teenage agents weren't such a bad idea after all"

"Well that's a relief. Anyway we'd better be going now, but we'll have to catch up some time" said Oscar, who started to walk away

"That's not it. I came over to tell you that you're no longer safe at the St. Hearts base. KORPS know of the base and that you and the others are based there. I have agents there now packing up the base now, but I need you to break the news to the others that as of today, you will be based at the St. Hopes base.

I hope that you will be happy at your old base, but please be aware that KORPS could of ambushed the St. Hearts base at anytime." said Stark quietly

"Sir, it will be amazing to be back. We'll tell the others straight away" said Carrie, ecstatic to be going back to her old school and base.

They were about to walk away when there was a massive noise, that sounded like a gunshot.

Everyone in the room screamed in panic, and in a few minutes only Stella, Stark, Lenny, Tess, Kloe, Libi, Loren and all the agents remained inside the room.

But Loren was lying on the floor, unconscious.

A few minutes later, when she woke up, there was something strange about her. Then she spoke,

"Perfect. Just who I was hoping would be here"

Everyone gasped. This wasn't Loren.

This was The Mastermind.

_Well there we are...please let me know what you thought xx_


End file.
